


Heat       Gamzee❤️Tavros

by LittleSnowCloud



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Gamzee's in heat, M/M, so Karkat sends Tavros to help
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-07
Updated: 2018-05-07
Packaged: 2019-05-02 21:49:46
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,132
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14554254
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LittleSnowCloud/pseuds/LittleSnowCloud
Summary: While on the meteor Gamzee goes into heat. He's terrifying everyone and at least five of the twelve have literally had to beat him away with a stick.So, Karkat sends Tavros to get rid of the problem.





	Heat       Gamzee❤️Tavros

Gamzee belly crawled through the air ducts of the meteor they all hid on, horns almost scraping the top. He growled softly to himself as his crotch rubbed against cold metal, his whole body on fire, every part of him screaming to just go fuck something,  _anything,_ right now right now this minute. 

Kicking a grate free, he crawled free of the vent, falling in a graceless heap on the floor in front of Eridan Ampora. On all fours, sniffing the air, dark hair in his eyes, Gamzee started to creep closer to the seadweller, who was watching him in horror and fear, frozen in place. Gamzee growled louder and his bulge pushed free of its sheath as he leapt, desperate to rid himself of this burning need to mate. 

Eridan screeched and turned to run, but his cape flared out behind him and Gamzee grabbed it before he hit the floor, attempting to drag Eridan down with him. He didn't understand why the fish troll was trying to run away. Didn't he know how good it would feel? How perfect this cold floor would be against his hot skin? But with a muffled sob and a tearing sound, Eridan's cape ripped in two and he bolted away, almost tripping in his eagerness to escape. 

Pain rippled through Gamzee's body as his chance for release fled and he felt like he was being cooked alive. Writhing on the floor, he let out the single most horrific sound any of the trolls had ever heard. 

Still running, Eridan cried harder. 

\---

Tavros was jerked awake when a twisted, grotesque scream of pure agony reverberated through the meteor. His heart pounded and he tried to get up, forgetting for a second that he was no longer in his dream body. Trembling as the echoes faded, he dragged himself to his four wheeled device and hauled himself up, wheeling to Karkat and saying, "Karkat, what was that?!"

The mutantblood glanced at him, looking confused. "Gamzee. He's in heat, or something. How did you not know that?"

Tavros blinked. "I've been sleeping. Did you say heat?"

"Yes, Tavros, I did." Karkat practically spat the words, giving a soft growl of displeasure first at Tavros then at Eridan as the seadweller teleported into the room and dashed over to hide behind Karkat, his cape torn in half. "What NOW!?!"

Eridan was sobbing and shaking and Karkat's expression softened a bit. "Hey buddy... What's up?"

"G-G-G-G-Ga-G-Gam-"

Karkat sighed. "Alright, alright, just... Go sit with the others, yeah?" Eridan nodded and dashed to the other side of the room, where he sat among a ruffled looking group that consisted of Sollux, Equius, Terezi, and Vriska. Seeing Tavros' confused look, Karkat said, "Gamzee tried to jump them all at least once. Though, it's twice for me and Eridan and about four for Sollux. He's just... Really desperate." 

Karkat's grey-red eyes narrowed and he looked Tavros up and down. "Hey... You could help him couldn't you?"

"Eridan? I mean, he doesn't like me that much so-"

"Not Eridan!" Karkat rubbed his temples.  _"Gamzee!"_  

"Oh." Tavros felt the blood rush to his face. "Um. I don't... I don't think I could..."

Karkat waved him off. "Yeah. Yeah, sorry, it was a shitty thing to ask, forget about it." Another scream ripped through the silence and they both flinched. 

"Gamzee..." Tavros bit his lip, uncertain. He sounded like he was in so much pain... "Okay." He shrugged his coat off, tossed it to the side. "Wish me luck." Karkat blinked, caught off guard, and Tavros wheeled to the teleport pad, hearing Sollux screech, "DON'T GO!" before the pad activated and he was gone. 

Tavros looked around at the dark corners of the near-abandoned meteor space, wondering how to find Gamzee. Maybe just wander around? Seemed to be what did it for the others... But no, if he and Gamzee were both looking for each other, they might pass each other without realizing and end up searching the same places multiple times. Better to find a place to wait. Heading to one of the many empty side rooms, Tavros looked around and noticed that a vent had it's grate knocked off. Well, he thought, that can't mean anything bad, right?

He sat for a few minutes in silence, wondering what to do when Gamzee found him. How do you treat a troll in heat? Just... Lay there? It then occurred to Tavros that Gamzee would not want to wait long enough to take the clothes off Tavros' body when he found him and Tavros started to strip himself, awkwardly getting his shirt over his stupidly big horns and working his pants off his useless legs, having to kick off his sandals to do so. He tugged off his socks and threw them to the pile before giving his boxers a sad look. "I hope no one else is wandering around here," he grumbled to himself as he pushed them off as well. Then came the uncomfortable task of getting his naked, crippled self off that four wheeled device and to the cold ground. 

Shivering, feeling extremely self conscious, Tavros lay on the ground, thinking about what was going to happen when Gamzee inevitably found him there. He'd probably be rough, all harsh kisses and bites, and he'd leave marks on Tavros' neck and claw his back and- 

Tavros shivered again as he accidentally turned himself on. "Oops." He propped himself up on his elbows, looking down at his own bulge. "Hallo there." His bulge wriggled, looking for the other troll. Hot and bothered and with no one to blame but himself, Tavros laid back down and rubbed a hand between his legs, wishing Gamzee would just get here already. 

From somewhere in the meteor came a high-pitched yowl that was unmistakably Gamzee. Tavros took a breath and yowled back. A few minutes of silence, then, noticeably closer, another yowl, sounding more excited. Tavros yowled again, the sound cut short when something was knocked over a room or two over with a loud clatter. He heard Gamzee's whines of eagerness before he saw him, the highblood skidding around the doorway on all fours, hair an absolute mess, eyes wild, naked as the day he was hatched. 

"Gamzee." Tavros held his arms out as Gamzee threw himself on top of the lowblood, immediately slamming their mouths together and pawing at Tavros' legs till they were spread enough apart and he could force himself up Tavros' nook as far as he would go. Tavros yelped, unused to the feeling of being so roughly taken and being given no chance to recover as Gamzee immediately started to move, pushing off the floor with his legs to get more force behind each thrust of his hips. 

Tavros sunk his teeth into Gamzee's shoulder to keep from screaming out loud, the sudden roughness bringing more pain than expected. Gamzee barely reacted to the bite, didn't really even seem to notice. Tears starting to gather in his eyes, Tavros freed his mouth, put his hands to Gamzee's hips and gasped, "Gamzee, stop." Gamzee slowed but didn't stop, looking confused and desperate. He whined, flinched, started to speed up again and Tavros pushed against him. "It hurts, Gamzee." 

Then he stopped, snarling and shaking. "Ta-Tav-Tavro-ros."

"Not so hard." Tavros wrapped his arms around Gamzee's neck. "Please, give me a chance to get used to this before-" He didn't get to finish his sentence. 

Gamzee hit the ground by Tavros' head with enough force to crack the ground and roared in his face, eyes dark with rage and pain and confusion, the sound loud enough to hurt Tavros' ears. Tavros gently put his hands on Gamzee's cheeks as he quieted and pulled him close, pressing a kiss to his lips. "Not so fast, okay?"

Gamzee whined and wrapped his arms around Tavros, rocking against him far gentler, shaking all over and making soft sounds of need. 

"There you go..." Tavros ran a hand up and down Gamzee's spine, relaxing against the highblood's tense body as the pain slowly faded to pleasure. He purred softly and moved one hand to Gamzee's hip, gently letting Gamzee know when it was okay to get a little bit rougher.  The whole time Gamzee whined and wriggled and clawed at the ground, leaving scratch marks. Tavros felt a little bit guilty at not being able to give Gamzee what would help him best right away, but then Gamzee brushed against some sensitive place inside him and all rational thought was blown out of his head. 

"G-Gamzee!" Taking Tavros' half-gasp-half-moan as permission, Gamzee went a bit faster and when he wasn't scolded he wrapped his arms around Tavros' waist and started to slam against the lowblood hard enough that the sound of skin hitting skin filled the room. Tavros wrapped both arms around Gamzee's neck and just clung to him, shaking and mewling, occasionally managing to tell Gamzee to go faster, until they were almost back at where they started. 

Gamzee's breathing was harsh and his heart pounded, his skin almost burning against Tavros. Wishing for a moment that he'd been woken up a lot sooner, Tavros arched his back and screamed Gamzee's name, raking his nails down the highblood's back as he came to his end, brown genetic material pooling on his stomach and running down to the floor. Gamzee didn't slow down, just slammed against Tavros again and again, and Tavros just clung to him, weak and shaking, breathless gasps escaping his bitten lips. 

There was a spike of pain as Gamzee bit his shoulder, but Tavros quickly forgot the wound, shutting his eyes and pressing his face to Gamzee's hair, feeling that heat coil in his lower stomach yet again. Gog, it felt so good. 

 "G-Gam..." Tavros arched his back as much as he could, tipping head back till his horns touched the floor. Gamzee turned his head, brushed his lips along Tavros' throat, not quite kissing him, feeling the pulse of lifeblood against his mouth, shaking all the harder. Tavros felt Gamzee's sharp fangs press gently against his throat, testing the skin. He put a hand on the back of Gamzee's head, slowly running it through that tangled mess of hair, and Gamzee whined softly, moving away from his neck to kiss him on the mouth. 

"I love you, Gamzee." Tavros laid his hand on Gamzee's cheek. The highblood's eyes were blank of everything but the driving need of heat and Tavros wondered if he could even hear him. "I love you."

"Tav... Tavros..." Gamzee hissed softly, nuzzling his face against Tavros' palm. His rough movements started to slow and his breathing was harsh, his heart pounding in his chest and Tavros wrapped his arms around him. 

Gamzee, panting, looked up and pawed at the air for a second, managing to uncaptchalogue a bucket from his confusing modus. It clanged to the ground and he dragged it closer, looking down at Tavros' legs with a soft whine of dismay. 

"Pick me up?" Tavros barely got the words out before Gamzee had him in his arms, crushing him against his chest and getting awkwardly on his knees. Gamzee, almost crying with the frustration of being so near relief, held Tavros up with one arm and tugged the bucket beneath them with the other before taking one of Tavros legs and pulling it up to his hip to get it out of the way. 

Whimpering and shaking, Gamzee hid his face in the crook of Tavros' neck, finally getting to finish. The highblood's genetic material was warm against his thighs and bulge and Tavros wrapped his arms tighter around Gamzee's neck, coming a second time, brown joining purple in the bottom of a bucket. 

Gamzee held him for a moment, trembling, then he gently laid him on the ground and touched the partly-filled bucket. It disappeared into the highblood's sylladex and he chuffed softly to himself before picking Tavros back up bridal style, careful with the lowblood's lifeless legs. Tavros laid his head against Gamzee's shoulder and Gamzee started to carry him somewhere. "Where we goin'?"

Gamzee didn't answer, but before long they were in a small, dark room and Tavros found himself being lowered gently into a soft nest of blankets and stuffings. "Gamzee? Did you make this?" 

The bucket reappeared in Gamzee hands and he set it gently next to his nest, crawling in and curling himself protectively around Tavros. "Mine," he growled softly. "Mine. Love. Mine." 

Tavros patted him gently between the horns. "Yeah... Just yours." Gamzee purred quietly, the sound fading into a snore as he drifted off. Tavros wondered how much longer Gamzee would be in heat. He found that he would not mind all that much if it lasted several more days. 


End file.
